


don't go telling everybody

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, but ugh you guys, this ship has potential, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Phil blames Darcy for being mature. She’s flighty and sometimes focuses on all the wrong things, but she’s absolutely mature for her age. Phil can’t think of other people anywhere near her age who would take on a situation like being thrown into SHIELD with such finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go telling everybody

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening: Hands Clean by Alanis Morissette
> 
> I know this is a rare pairing but I love it!

The first time it happens, Phil blames Darcy for being mature. She’s flighty and sometimes focuses on all the wrong things, but she’s absolutely mature for her age. Phil can’t think of other people anywhere near her age who would take on a situation like being thrown into SHIELD with such finesse.

But Phil gives himself large amounts of credit for the consummate professional Darcy Lewis is becoming. He is the one coaching her, training her for a position that is inherently untrainable. Learning to work for SHIELD is difficult but Phil eases the transition.

He admits that the whole thing started as sex. New Mexico was difficult and frustrating and then Phil saw the fire in Darcy’s eyes over the iPod, he couldn’t help himself. When he returned the iPod and offered her a job… well, things quickly progressed in a sexual direction.

Phil isn’t old, not yet. He’s given most of his life to this job but he remembers what it’s like to be young. Darcy makes him feel that even more than karaoke nights and too much alcohol. 

She calls him agent at work and sir when he fucks her into the mattress. She’s too young for this, he thinks sometimes. But then there’s that mouth and he can’t remember what had bugged him at all.

“This is our secret,” he tells her as he brings her to the edge of orgasm. She’s in no position to do anything but agree.

Sometimes Phil wishes he could tell people. It’s been a long time since Phil’s dated, especially long term. And Darcy is special. He’s considered marriage, to keep the two of them together, but he imagining the shocked reactions of their coworkers is enough to make him back off.

He promises a future to her that he can’t guarantee. He whispers “one day” into the skin of her ankles. He isn’t sure if she can’t hear him or if she’s ignoring it, like all the rest of the promises he makes that don’t come true.

When they stop seeing each other, it’s out of necessity, Phil tells himself. Phil is directly her boss now and the consequences for them being found out are much worse. He regrets this in ways he can’t fully articulate. Darcy is the best he’ll ever get but self preservation is key. He doesn’t let himself consider any alternatives to a clean break. When he tells Darcy it’s over, she nods stoically but he can see the tears glimmering in her eyes. 

A few years after they’ve ended things, Phil hears that Darcy is engaged to Steve Rogers. His gut twists when he thinks about his childhood hero and the only woman he’s loved together. He created Darcy Lewis, how dare she betray him like that? But his anger is without teeth. After all, he’s the one who kept her a secret.


End file.
